


Cuando todo sale mal, pero no importa (Fictober 2019 - Día 24)

by safosinmusas



Series: Historias de una ciudad (Fictober 2019) [24]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fictober, Fictober 2019, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 08:48:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21158882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/safosinmusas/pseuds/safosinmusas
Summary: «Todo irá bien, no pasa nada», se dijo mientras se metía en la ducha, «¿Qué podría salir peor?». Sin saberlo, Soonyoung lo empeoró todo con ese pensamiento.#Fictober2019: Día 24. RingOTP: Hoshi x DK





	Cuando todo sale mal, pero no importa (Fictober 2019 - Día 24)

—Tranquilo, aparecerá.

Soonyoung miró a Seungcheol con los ojos entrecerrados, tratando de no gritarle cuando el solo trataba de ayudar. _«¿Tranquilo? ¿Cree que puedo apagar y encender mi tranquilidad como una maldita televisión?»,_ pensó con indignación. Llevaba un rato dando vueltas en su habitación frotándose la cara con desesperación y murmurando cosas inteligibles. Las cajoneras estaban abiertas al igual que el armario y la ropa de su interior estaba desperdigada por el suelo de cualquier manera. Parecía que un huracán había entrado para desordenarlo todo, incluso la cama estaba completamente revuelta. En aquel momento, mientras mordisqueaba sus uñas con nerviosismo, Soonyoung pensó que sería mil veces mejor haber sido asaltado por unos ladrones que la realidad. ¿Cómo había podido perderlo? Había estado guardándolo con esmero durante semanas, pero el día en el que lo necesitaba había llegado y no aparecía por ningún sitio.

—Vamos a buscarlo ¿De acuerdo? —Seungcheol volvió a captar su atención—. Iremos tras tus pasos y lo encontraremos. Si no, puedes cancelarlo y buscar otro día.

— Tiene que ser hoy, no puedo posponerlo —Se quejó despeinándose con preocupación—. Estaba todo preparado, nada podía salir mal —Volvió a pasear frenético por la habitación.

— Mírame, Soonyoung —Le ordenó con la profundidad que le otorgaba su instinto animal—. Dios —Murmuró cansado. Llevaba toda la mañana con él y comenzaba a irritarle no hacerle reaccionar—. ¿Puedes mirarme? —Su amigo paró de andar por fin y le miró—. Eres el teniente Kwon Soonyoung, has estado en el campo y has vuelto una y otra vez. Puedes hacer esto, maldita sea. Vas a entrenar soldados, has conseguido que acepten tu retiro de la acción real ¿Por qué no podrías arreglar el día?

— Tienes razón, ¿Me ayudarás? —Preguntó esperanzado, necesitaba el apoyo moral de su mejor amigo para poder sobrevivir a la misión más importante de su vida. Había tenido que enfrentar grandes peligros y aquello le daba más terror que todos ellos.

— Es normal que estés así —Sonrió el hombre lobo con ternura—. Te reirías de la cantidad de veces que he visto a la gente huir de esto. Bueno, una vez huyeron conmigo, pero esa historia te la contaré otro día —Le guiñó el ojo con diversión, recordando aquel día en el que estuvo a punto de causar una guerra.

Recogieron sus abrigos, se pusieron las bufandas y salieron de la casa después de reordenar el desastre que había causado buscándolo. Volvieron tras los pasos del teniente, fueron a la misma cafetería donde habían desayunado, buscaron en el parque por donde había estado paseando, buscaron en la base y miraron a fondo en el veterinario. Vieron tan difícil encontrarlo que Seungcheol cambió a su forma animal para usar sus fuertes sentidos para buscarlo. En ese momento, Soonyoung se sintió muy agradecido. Había muchos riesgos, un lobo a plena luz del día era mucho más visible que por la noche y podía ser atrapado. Que se arriesgase de esa forma era un gran gesto que no olvidaría.

Horas más tardes, volvieron a su casa sin resultados. No lo habían encontrado, era como si se hubiese esfumado de la faz de la tierra. En un momento de desesperación completa, llamaron a Jeonghan y el hechicero le aseguró que haría todo lo que estuviese en sus manos. Mientras, debía seguir con sus planes y para ello debía vestirse con su mejor traje para poder recoger a Seokmin a la hora acordada. _«Todo irá bien, no pasa nada»,_ se dijo mientras se metía en la ducha_, «¿Qué podría salir peor?»_.

Sin saberlo, Soonyoung lo empeoró todo con ese pensamiento. Cada paso en su plan se vino a bajo de una u otra manera como un castillo de naipes al que le falta una carta. El calentador se rompió mientras se duchaba. Tuvo que enjuagarse el pelo con agua helada y correr por toda su habitación buscando las toallas que aún no había guardado en el baño. Se resbaló, cayendo de culo en el suelo y cuando consiguió reincorporarse se golpeó el codo con la mesa de la cocina. Murmurando una serie de improperios, fue a vestirse, encontrándose con que su camisa estaba manchada de tierra por las patas de Stella. Alguien tuvo que guardarlo para ocultar el crimen y él no había vuelto a revisarla desde la última celebración importante. Por si fuera poco, los pantalones del traje también habían desaparecido y lo único que tenía más formal era el uniforme de teniente. Siguiendo su discurso lleno de maldiciones, se puso el traje a pesar de su desilusión y corrió al coche consciente de que iba tarde.

Siguiendo su racha de mala suerte, el vehículo no arrancó y tuvo que llamar a Seokmin para que fuese a recogerlo. Se maravilló con su belleza, pero estaba tan nervioso que no fue capaz de hablar en todo el trayecto. Sabía que estaba preocupando al pastelero, pero cada vez que abría la boca, no salía ningún sonido. Para empeorar la situación, al salir de su coche se golpeó contra el techo y estuvo a punto de llorar cuando llegó a la entrada del restaurante, sin sufrir más accidentes, encontrándose con que su mesa había sido entregada a alguien más a causa de su retraso. Sin sitio para comer y sin encontrar lo más importante, el universo parecía estar diciéndole que no era el día adecuado.

— Lo siento… —Le dijo a Seokmin sin mirarle, estaba dolido y sentía que el día solo podía empeorar.

Él se limitó a sonreírle, tomó sus manos y lo llevó por la calle hasta su restaurante de comida rápida favorita. Dejó que hiciese su pedido y luego lo siguió hasta el parque. Se sentaron muy juntos, uno al lado del otro y, tras unos segundos, Soonyoung comenzó a relajarse por fin. Riendo, compartieron su comida, hablaron de todo lo que habían hecho ese día y disfrutaron de la tranquilidad que traía consigo su compañía.

— Seokmin…

Empezó a hablar, dispuesto a explicarle todo lo que había salido mal y lo que tenía previsto a hacer. Sin embargo, no llegó a decir nada más. Seokmin se levantó del banco y se arrodilló frente a él con una de sus espléndidas sonrisas, de esas que hacían salir el sol y calentaban su corazón.

— Sé que lo tenías todo planeado y que no debería haber salido así —Empezó a hablar, sus manos sudaban por los nervios—. Pero no está todo arruinado —Extrajo de su abrigo una vieja caja de madera que apoyó en sus manos con delicadeza—. No es tu anillo, no es el sitio en el que habías pensado y no es la forma que tenías en mente, pero no me importa. Lo quiero, quiero una vida contigo, quiero pasar cada día y cada noche a tu lado. No me enamoré de ti aquel día en la pastelería cuando entraste por casualidad, tampoco lo hice después. Lo hice antes de esta vida y estoy seguro de que lo hice en cada una de las que tuve. Te amo y sí, quiero casarme contigo —Le extendió la mano y entendió lo que pretendía. Le dejaba ser él quien le pusiese el anillo, le estaba dando la oportunidad de que la última parte de su plan saliese tal y como quería.

Sus lágrimas comenzaron a caer en cuanto abrió la caja y leyó la nota que había en su interior: “No he podido encontrar el tuyo, pero tengo algo mejor. Este es el anillo que el conde Blackthorn le dio a su mujer, el mismo que usé yo para pedirle matrimonio a Joshua y ahora es tuyo, úsalo bien”. Lo levantó con las manos temblorosas y despacio lo colocó en el dedo de Seokmin quien se levantó para besarlo con dulzura. Sus labios sabían a sal, a las lágrimas de felicidad que se deslizaban por sus mejillas.

Se casaron un día de octubre mientras las hojas caían y el aire traía los aromas característicos del otoño. Cuando Soonyoung caminó hacia el altar acompañado por Jeonghan y vio la sonrisa de Seokmin, supo que la espera había merecido la pena.


End file.
